Lessons in Fighting, Ki, and Love
by OncomingStorm
Summary: Videl likes Gohan, but gets tired of waiting for him to make the first move. So she enlists the help of Chi-Chi and Goten to make Gohan hers. Mostly romance, but with some humor intertwined. Thanks to TrekAnime331 for the help with the naming of Ch. 9
1. Prologue

J-rose: Hi everyone! I am Storm's creative inspiration!

Storm: Quiet woman! I'm trying to work! Sorry everyone, that's J-rose. She'll be here the whole time *sigh* ahem "helping" me to write this story.

J-rose: Hey Storm. Wanna hear a joke?

Storm: …No

J-rose: Ok! What kind of jokes do tortilla chips tell?

Storm: …

J-rose: CORNY ones!!! *slaps knee*

Storm: Hey Rose? Did you hear the phone ring?

J-rose: What? *runs out of room in search of phantom phone*

Storm: Thank Kami! Ok, let's get on with the story!

J-rose: Storm! It's for you!

Storm: Grrrrrrr…

Prologue 

"Ka – Me – Hah – Me – Ha!!!" The Saiya-jin's voice resonated throughout the small valley as a beam of blue energy shot from his outstretched hands. It flew several hundred yards before exploding against a mountain, knocking down several trees along the way.

            "See, Videl? There's really nothing to it. You just have to focus your energy, like when you fly, but put it into your hands and then push it away from you."

            "Ok, Gohan, I'll try it again" Videl replied, rather exasperated. The two of them had been out here all day and she had barely been able to get her ki blasts to go more than a foot before they fizzled out. She set herself down into a fighting stance and placed her hands together at her side. She focused, and after a minute felt a warmth radiating from her hands. She glanced down to see a small ball of energy safely nestled between her hands. 

            "Ok, Videl, now concentrate" Gohan instructed from beside her. Videl ignored him, and focused her energy again. With one swift movement, she thrust her arms forward. The ki flew from her hands and exploded against a nearby tree, taking a considerable chunk out of it. The shockwave from the explosion flew back towards the two fighters, ruffling Videl's short, black hair. (a/n: I happen to like Videl's hair shorter;  it looks a lot better. Just thought I'd mention that.) 

            "That was great Videl!" Gohan's face cracked into that famous grin. Videl, all smiles, leaped into his arms for a hug.

            "Thanks a lot, Gohan! I finally did it!" They stood there in each other's arms for a moment, grinning, before the awkwardness of the situation dawned on them. Videl blushed and stepped back. 

            "Should we train some more or…?" Videl asked, still slightly embarrassed.

            "Nah, I think that's enough for today." Gohan responded. "Let's go inside and get something to drink. I'm thirsty." The uneasiness of the moment passed and Videl followed slowly after him. 

            _Dammit, Videl! What were you doing enjoying that?! _She yelled furiously at herself inside her head. _He's just a friend. He wouldn't be interested in a relationship like that. Right?_

Videl was snapped rudely from her thoughts at Gohan's voice asking if she was planning on coming inside anytime soon. She told him to shut up and walked inside. They got their refreshments and talked for a while before Videl began to get ready to go. Just as she was about to leave, Chi-Chi stopped her.

            "Videl, can I talk to you for a moment?" Chi-Chi asked.

            "Sure, Chi-Chi, what's up?" Videl responded, slightly worried at the sound of the other women's voice.

            "Look, I've seen the way you and Gohan look at each other, but I know Gohan is too shy to do anything about it and I can tell you're not sure about the way he feels. A mother knows." She finished, before Videl could protest. 

            _Why do they always pull out that 'parents know best' crap? _Videl thought. _She's right though. _Videl sighed.  "You're exactly right Chi-Chi. I've liked him for a while, but I'm kind of tired of waiting around for him, and I do want to be with him. But how should I go about it?"

            "Tomorrow's Saturday. Come over around 11 and we'll make a plan"

            Videl grinned at the Chi-Chi. "Alright, thanks Chi-Chi. I'll see you tomorrow!" she called over her shoulder as she flew off towards South City. 

            Storm: That's it guys. Sorry it was short, but hey, it's a prologue. I've got the next chapter written, but it isn't typed up yet. It'll be posted soon. This is my first fic written about anything ever, so please review and leave any constructive criticism. 


	2. Of Secret Plans and Frying Pans

Storm: Hey, I'm back y'all and I be in da house homies. 

J-rose: You aren't black, buddy.

Storm: I know…but I can pretend, can't I?

J-rose: No.

Storm: Psh…fine. Let's get on with it then.

Of Secret Plans and Frying Pans 

Videl arrived at the Son house a few minutes before 11. Chi-Chi was outside, pumping water from the well. Videl greeted her warmly.

            "Hey Chi-Chi!" she called.

            "Well good morning, Videl." Chi-Chi responded cheerily. "Goten's up playing in his room, and I sent Gohan out to deliver a message to Master Roshi, so he wouldn't know what we were up to."

            "Ummm…" Videl looked confused. "Couldn't you have just called him?"

            "We don't have a phone," Chi-Chi said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Videl sweat dropped. 

            "So, shall we get to planning?" Chi-Chi asked, rather too mischievously for her own good. 

            "Sure" Videl said, excited.

            "Grandchildren…" Chi-Chi sighed dreamily as she walked into the house. At the sound of voices, Goten wandered downstairs from his games. He looked at Videl, acknowledging her presence, but did not greet her. Instead, he made a direct path for the fridge. 

            *WHAM*

            Goten fell over, clutching his head as Chi-Chi stood firmly over him, frying pan in hand, 

            "Goten, you will greet our company before feeding yourself!" Chi-Chi yelled, enraged.

            "Awww, mom, its not company. Its just Videl." This comment earned Goten another smack from Chi-Chi's frying pan. Videl laughed, and they all sat down at the kitchen table. After nearly an hour, they had a foolproof plan. It was just at that moment that Gohan decided to return from his courier service. Grumbling to himself, he stalked into the house.

            "I just gotta be all flyin' everywhere doin' this and that. And do I get any thanks? I mean seriously, do I have a sign on my back that says 'Saiya-jin Delivery Service?' I think not. Heaven forbid we just get a phone…" He was stopped short by a large pain in his head, one he usually associated with a black cooking utensil and an angry mother. Gohan clutched the back of his head and looked up to see Videl, who was almost in hysterics with laughter. 

            "Nice to see you too, Videl." Gohan snapped, obviously irritated. Videl just laughed harder. 

            "I'm going upstairs to change. I'll be back down in a minute." Gohan said, walking towards the stairs. He pulled his shirt off as he went. That got Videl to stop laughing.

            _Whoa. _She thought to herself. _Look at those muscles. I had no idea he was that well toned. Whoa. Whoa. And…whoa._ She snapped herself out of her thoughts just as Gohan reappeared in the kitchen, dressed in a white gi. 

            "Alright, you ready to start?" He asked, feeling better. 

            "I wanna train with you guys too," Goten chirped from behind them.

            "I don't think…" Gohan began.

            "Puh-puh-puh-please?" Goten asked, giving him a puppy dog look.

            "Oh, come on Gohan." Videl said, smiling sweetly at him. "It'll be fun." _After all, _she thought, _I need Goten for the plan._ Videl grinned evilly at this thought. 

            Gohan sighed, knowing this was one battle he would not win. "Ok, come on. Let's get started." With that, the three fighters walked outside to begin their training. 

Storm: Hey that's it for now guys! What are Goten, Chi-Chi and Videl planning? What repercussions will this leave on Gohan? What will happen if I don't stop asking questions? Alright anyway I just want to thank my reviewers…

J-rose: *Claps* Yay!!! Go reviewers! It's your birthday! Get busy!

Storm: That's about enough of that. The next chapter will probably be up by Saturday or Sunday, but if you people are lucky I might just have it up by Friday. Now there's something to look forward to.


	3. Of Punches Missed and Gohans Kissed

J-rose: Hey Storm! Guess what! I went shopping today! 

Storm: I know, Rose. I was there.

J-rose: Oh yeah! Hey, do you think this dress makes my butt look fat?

Storm: …Um, I don't know?

J-Rose: You don't think I'm beautiful? I hate you! I'm never going to speak to you again!

Storm: You won't?

J-rose: No! Not ever!

Storm: Hallelujah!

J-Rose: *stomps out of room, flipping hair as she goes*

Storm: …Anyway, the secret plan is unveiled! How was Goten involved you ask? Read to find out!

Of Punches Missed and Gohan's Kissed 

"Videl! Keep your guard up! Don't let him fake you out!" Gohan yelled from the ground, watching apprehensively as his brother and Videl dueled in the air above him. Goten moved back quickly and fired a ki blast at Videl. She dodged it, and lunged at Goten, bringing her fist forward and into his stomach. Goten curled forward a bit in pain, clutching his stomach. Videl raised her fists high into the air, bringing them together in a hammer shape. She swung down with all her might, but her hands connected with nothing but air. The force of her swing threw her off balance, and she turned halfway over in the air. She tried to regain her composure as quickly as possible, but it was too late. Goten flew in and planted a strong kick on the small of Videl's back from above. She plummeted towards the earth, but managed to right herself halfway down. She landed with ease, and glared up at Goten, who was celebrating high above their heads. 

            "Yay! I beat Videl!" Goten sang and did a little Saiya-jin jig in the air.

            "Nice job, Goten." Gohan congratulated his brother. "Videl, you're getting a lot better at managing your energy. And some of those moves you pulled up there! That was really something."

            Videl beamed up at him. "Thanks, Gohan!" She said. "But he still beat me…"

            "Don't worry 'bout it, Videl. He's a Saiya-jin. Fighting is a part of him. It flows in his veins." (A/N: Videl knows Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, etc. are Saiya-jins.) Gohan looked surprised at himself. "Wow. That sounded way to much like Vegeta for me."

            "Let's take a break." Videl suggested. "I'm thirsty."

            "Sounds good." Gohan said, before calling back to Goten. "Hey, bro! We're taking a break! Feel free to join us!" Goten yelped in delight before racing towards the door. 

            "I'll be inside in a minute Gohan." Videl said as Gohan opened the door for her. "I want to congratulate Goten." Gohan nodded and strolled inside.

            Videl put her arm straight out, signaling Goten to stop. He screeched to a halt in front of her, confused. She leaned close to him and whispered into his ear. "Alright, when we come back out, lets put the plan into action." Goten nodded, excitement obvious on his face. "Remember, don't say anything to Gohan." Videl reminded him as she walked inside. Goten followed eagerly. 

            A few minutes later found Gohan once again on the ground watching as Goten and Videl fought above him. Videl flew quickly towards Goten, throwing a punch but missing on purpose. 

            "Get ready for it." She said quickly as she sailed by. The fight continued, both combatants throwing a few more kicks and punches at each other. Videl once again flew towards Goten, fist raised. She swung, and Goten dodged. Exactly as planned. The force of Videl's punch "turned" her around in the air, her back towards Goten. Goten raised his elbow into the air, and dropped towards Videl. The blow looked surprisingly real, even to the trained eye of Gohan. Videl cried out in mock pain. She pushed her energy above her, forcing her body to 'fall' towards the ground. Gohan yelled in fear as he watched.

            "Videl! No!" He leapt into the air and flew as quickly as he could towards her, catching her mere yards above the ground. Videl opened her eyes and looked up into the worried face of her savior. She wrapped her arms around his neck in counterfeit fear. He leaned close to her.

            "You ok, Videl?" He asked, voice full of concern. 

            "I'm fine, Gohan." She said sliding one of her hands up his neck and to the back of his head. Before he could react, she pulled him down to her, pressing her lips to his. Gohan jerked in surprise, but he slowly gathered up his courage and kissed her back. She opened her mouth to allow his tongue entry, and he gladly accepted. He touched down to the ground softly, and Videl slowly pulled away. She grinned up at him, and he smiled sheepishly back.

            Goten, who had been watching this entire scene from the air, looked on in disgust. "Ewwww…" He said to himself. "I hope I never have to do that!"

            Gohan carefully put Videl down, trying to formulate words. "Well…um…I uh, I guess this changes things, huh?" He stammered.

            "Shut up, Gohan." Videl said as pushed up on her toes to kiss him again. He wrapped his arms around her, and they stood there, two souls joined in harmony.

Storm: *staggers in shock* I actually got the chapter up this quickly! Who da man? I'm da man! Yeah enough self congratulation. Thanks to all of my reviewers! If any of you people have suggestions on where to go from here, please feel free to leave it in a review!


	4. Of Gohans Awakened and Hercules Shaken

Storm: What up all. We're back. Did you miss us? Of course you did. And guess what! Rose isn't mad at me anymore!

J-rose: What? Who said that?

Storm: Um… you did?

J-rose: Oh yeah! Hehehe! Want to hear a joke?

Storm: If it'll get you to shut up, then sure.

J-rose: Mmmk! What do you call Batman and Robin after they get run over by a car?

Storm: Do I even want to know?

J-rose: Flatman and Ribbon! Ah hahahaha! *settles back to quietly and repeatedly poke Storm in the side*

Storm: Riiiight. Anyway, this is my longest chapter yet. I seriously think it's almost as long as any 2 of the others combined - if not longer. So go ahead and read away! And many thanks to all my reviewers!

Disclaimer: I haven't done this yet, so I should probably do it now. As much as it pains me to say this, I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters mentioned within this story, in any current and future chapters.

            Of Gohans Awakened and Hercules Shaken     

"Gohan! Get out of bed this instant!" Chi-Chi's voice boomed through the closed door.

            Gohan sat up groggily. "It's Saturday." He managed to say. "Need sleepy. Night night…"

            Chi-Chi stormed into the room. "Gohan! When I tell you to get up you will do so!" Gohan rolled over and out of bed, standing up in front of his mother. 

            "Ok, I'm up. What do you want?"

            "I'm going to the grocery store. Do you need anything?" 

            "You woke me up to tell me that?!" Gohan said, irritated. Chi-Chi smacked him on the head with her frying pan before walking out the door. "I'm taking Goten with me. You can invite Videl over if you want. Bye bye, sweetie." With that, Chi-Chi walked out the door, Goten trotting behind her. Gohan stumbled downstairs, into the kitchen. He opened the fridge, and pulled out a small (for a Saiya-jin) breakfast consisting of sausages, ham, waffles and pancakes. He pulled two boxes of cereal from the pantry and sat down to eat. 

            Meanwhile, at Hercule Mansion, (A/N: Hercule is also known as Mr. Satan but I am going to call him Hercule for this fic.) Videl was lying in bed. She had been awake for an hour or two, but hadn't gotten up yet. She had been thinking about the previous day's events, and she couldn't get Gohan off her mind. Her thoughts were rudely interrupted, however, by some loud grunts and yells from below her room. 

            "Ohhhh yeah!" Hercule yelled as he flexed in front of a mirror. "Who's the man? I am THE man! Ooo! Ah! Ohhhh yeah!" He was still posing and admiring himself when Videl walked into the room. 

            " Dad! What are you doing?" She yelled at him, annoyed. 

            "Hey honey bunch. I was working on my awesomely manly physique. I need to stay in top condition, just like I was when I defeated Cell! Ohhhh yeah!" 

            "Whatever." Videl muttered, wandering back up to her room. She collapsed onto the bed again, resuming her thoughts. 

            Back at the Son house, Gohan was just finishing up his diminutive *ahem* breakfast. He walked outside, pondering what to do with the day. A light breeze blew, ruffling the demi-Saiya-jin's raven-black hair. He sighed heavily. He couldn't concentrate on anything but Videl. 

            "I need to clear my head." He said to no one as he rose slowly into the air. He closed his eyes, letting his mind take his body where it would. Before long, he heard the sounds of cars below him. He looked down to find himself drifting over South City. He continued in the same direction, and shortly thereafter he found himself nearing Hercule Mansion. He had never been inside, but Videl had pointed out to him which room was hers from the sidewalk below. He floated slowly down towards her window and looked in. He saw her lying facedown on the bed, staring at her pillow. He hovered for a moment, enjoying the sight of her. He raised his hand and knocked lightly on the window. Videl started on the bed, nearly jumping three feet in the air. She turned around and saw Gohan floating outside her second story window and glared at him. She stalked over and opened the window.

            "You nearly scared me to death!" She yelled. Gohan held his mouth shut, trying not to laugh. She stepped back from the window, gesturing for him to come in. He glided in, and set himself down lightly on the floor. 

            "So what brings you by?" She asked, trying to sound nonchalant. 

            "Nothing special. Just missed you." He said, kissing her gently on the cheek. She smiled gently at him. 

            "VIDEL! COME DOWN HERE NOW! I HAVE TO SHOW YOU MY AWESOME NEW POSE!" Hercule's voice resonated up from the training room below. Videl simply ignored him. A minute later, heavy footsteps could be heard as Hercule stomped up the stairs, wondering why Videl had ignored his call. He pushed the door open the find his daughter in the arms of a tall, skinny boy with black hair.

            "Videl! Just what do you think you're doing?! I told you that you couldn't date anyone unless they could defeat me in a fight!" 

            "Dad…" Videl said, rather aggravated at the intrusion. "This is Gohan. He's the one that taught me how to fly." 

            "I don't care! He's a wimp and you can't date him!"

            "Um…sir?" Gohan piped up from behind Videl. "If I could defeat you in a fight would you allow Videl to date me?"

            "Huh? Sure, kid whatever but that'll never happen! I am Hercule, the martial arts champion of the world!" Hercule boasted, launching into that incredibly annoying laugh of his.

            "Well, can I at least try?" Gohan asked.

            Hercule laughed harder. "Yeah alright, kid. Let's go!"

            They all walked downstairs to the training area.

            "Gohan! What do you think you're doing?!" Videl whispered frantically to her friend. "You'll never be able to beat my father!" (A/N: Famous last words…)

            "Don't worry, Videl. I'll be alright." Gohan reassured her, but she still looked uneasy.

            "I can't watch this." Videl muttered to herself. "Just don't die, Gohan." She walked back upstairs to the landing, out of sight of the fighting area.

            _Good._ Gohan thought to himself. _Now I can use my full power without Videl knowing._

"Let's get it on!" Hercule yelled as he launched himself at Gohan. Gohan just stood there, arms at his sides, watching the large afro-sporting man as he charged. Hercule slammed his fist into Gohan's face, but fell back in pain, clutching his hand. Gohan chuckled, and raised his arms until they were just below shoulder length. He snapped them back down towards his sides. A yellow flame began to unravel from the Saiya-jin's waist and traveled quickly up his body, wreathing him in golden energy. His eyes turned from black to aqua, and his hair stood on end, now a bright shade of gold. Light pulsed from his body. Hercule stumbled back in fear, stammering to himself. 

            "No…n-no…it's not possible. How can this be happening? It's that guy from the Cell games! The one who really defeated Cell!" Hercule snapped his hands over his mouth as he realized what he had just said. (A/N: Yes, Hercule _is_ an idiot.) Gohan strode forwards toward Hercule, and raised his energy to its maximum. Hercule was lifted above the ground and, screaming, sailed into a wall face first. He slid to the ground, unconscious. 

            "Well…I guess that takes care of that." Gohan said. Videl reentered the arena just as Gohan's hair had returned to its normal black. She stared in shock at her father lying unconscious on the floor. 

            "Um…how'd you do that?" she asked.

            "Just lucky, I guess." Gohan replied nervously. "Um…you want to come over for a while?"

            "Sure!" Videl said. "But first," she turned around, calling one of the servants of the house. "When my father wakes up, tell him that Gohan defeated him and that I am now at Gohan's house." she instructed when the servant arrived. The servant nodded, staring with fear and reverence at Gohan as he strode past. They walked back up to Videl's room. In one swift movement, Gohan picked Videl up and flew out the still open window. Videl giggled, then snuggled herself against Gohan's well muscled chest. Gohan smiled down at her, and soared through the clouds towards home.


	5. Of Innocent Whistles and Grape Missiles

Storm: And so I'm back. From outer space. I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face. I should have updated my story sooner I should have written so much faster…

            J-rose: That's about enough there Storm!

            Storm:  But its fun!

            J-rose: Sure it is. But remember, I'm supposed to be the annoying one!

            Storm: Oh yeah! Oops! Oh well. Alright I got a wee bit descriptive in this chapter so I'm moving the rating up to PG-13. *Gasp* My mind has been corrupted by the evils of our society. But anyway, on with the story. Please remember to leave a review and thanks to all of the peeps who already have! Oh, and Goku's daughter, I hope you're feeling better!

            Of Grape Missiles and Innocent Whistles  

Gohan touched down lightly on the grass outside his house, Videl still nestled comfortably in his arms. She had fallen asleep on the flight over, and was now resting peacefully. Gohan slowly pushed the door open with his back, and slipped through. He glided through the kitchen and up the stairs, into his bedroom. He carefully laid Videl down in his bed, and crept back down the stairs.

            Videl awoke about twenty minutes later. She slowly pulled her eyes open and looked around, taking in her new surroundings. When she realized that this must be Gohan's room, her mouth broke into a big grin. She stood up and walked around the room, pulling open a drawer or two and examining their contents. She heard a noise coming from downstairs, and decided to wander down and take a look. She reached the bottom and peeked around the corner and into the kitchen. She saw Gohan standing with his back to her, making something on the counter. An evil idea entered her mind, and she tip-toed up behind him.

            "BOO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. 

            "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Gohan screamed, just as loud, leaping into the air in surprise. He landed, and turned around to see Videl. Tears streaked her face as she rolled on the floor in laughter. Gohan glared down at her.

            "Oh, so that's how you want to play, huh?" He said, the glint of mischief becoming apparent in his eye. He pounced on her, straddling her, and pinned her arms above her head. 

            "Hey!" She squealed in surprise, struggling to get free.

            "Oh no, you don't." Gohan said, smirking evilly. Videl struggled some more, and Gohan let her overtake him. With Videl now on top and in charge, she decided to take advantage of the situation. She leaned down and kissed Gohan passionately, one hand holding the back of his neck and the other on his shoulder. Gohan met Videl's intensity, wrapping one arm around her waist and placing the other possessively on her thigh. He pulled her closer, his tongue exploring the depths of her mouth. After a few minutes, they broke apart. Videl rested her elbows on Gohan's chest and propped her head up on her hands. She stared down at him, love in her eyes. He stared back, just as tenderly. After a moment, Videl broke the silence.

            "So what were you doing when I came in?" She asked.

            "Making us a lunch." He said. "But, after the way you scared me, I'm not so sure I'm going to let you have any." He finished teasingly. Videl rolled off him and sat her knees. 

            "Oh, please, Great Master Gohan. I beg you forgiveness." 

            "Arise, fair child. All transgressions are forgotten." Videl laughed and stood up. Gohan finished making lunch and carefully packed it all into a basket. He started toward the door, beckoning for Videl to follow. She did so, and they walked together towards on of the few trees that hadn't been destroyed during their training session the previous day. Gohan reached into the basket and pulled out a large blanket. He unrolled it and laid it in the shade. He set the basket down and spread out the food. They laid down on opposite sides of the feast. 

            "You know, Videl," Gohan said, gesturing emphatically with his half-eaten sandwich, "I'm beginning to think that you and Goten planned that whole fight scene yesterday." Videl looked away and whistled innocently.

            "Ah-ha!" Gohan said triumphantly. "The innocent whistle. Guarantees guiltiness." Videl stared at him open mouthed.

            "Dork!" She said jokingly.

            "Hey! I do have a little brother you know. And when I have to baby sit him and Trunks at Capsule Corp., they like to watch cartoons, so, invariably, I have to watch cartoons too. And in every one of those damn cartoons, someone does an innocent whistle. So don't try it with me!" Videl just stared at him in shock. (A/N: Yeah that was kind of weird, but fun!)

            "So do you think we could train a little more today?" She asked him, changing the subject completely. 

            "Of course!" Gohan said. "Later. For now, let's just enjoy ourselves." Videl nodded, and picked up a cracker, nibbling on it absent-mindedly. Gohan picked up a grape and tossed it across the blanket at her. She laughed and dodged it. He picked up another one and offered it to Videl. She opened her mouth, and he gently placed the grape on her tongue. 

            "On second thought, I changed my mind. I want that grape back." Gohan said, as he leaned across the blanket. He kissed Videl passionately, and she giggled into his mouth, pushing the grape back towards him with her tongue. (A/N: I got the idea for that from an FF8 story called Bookworms and…Booya! Just to give credit.) They passed the grape back and forth for a few minutes before settling back to their original positions, Videl once again in possession of the grape. She stuck her tongue out at Gohan, the grape balanced precariously on the tip, before bringing it back into her mouth and chewing it triumphantly. Gohan grinned at her. 

            "Come here." Gohan instructed. Videl looked like she was going to protest, but instead she pushed her ki under her and floated slowly over the blanket, settling down alongside Gohan. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and she intertwined one of her legs with his. They laid there happily for quite a while before an idea struck Gohan.

            "Come with me." He whispered into Videl's ear. "I've got something to show you." 


	6. Of Videl's Tossed and Bra's Lost

Storm: Hey all sorry it took so long for this to get up. I've been really busy and I had a writer's block and Rose didn't want to help me. And, just for the record, she didn't help me.

J-Rose: Hey buddy, this is your story, not mine. 

Storm: Then what am I giving you credit for?

J-Rose: Um…looking cute and making you feel better?

Storm: Right…ok I'll go with that. For now. Heh heh heh.

J-Rose: What's with that evil laugh?

Storm: I don't know, its just fun. Look I'm busy so I'm going to let you handle to disclaimer.

J-rose: Really? You're actually letting me do something? Yay!!!

Storm: And if you mess it up, the reviewers can tell me. Heh heh heh.

Disclaimer: Um…lets see…Neither OncomingStorm nor J-Rose owns Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters or…um…stuff affiliated (that's a fun word!) within. Did I do good? 

**Of Videl's Tossed and Bra's lost.**

Gohan soared through the air, his black hair fluttering crazily in all directions. Videl followed close behind, wondering where Gohan was taking her. She voiced her thoughts out loud.

            "Gohan! Where are we going?" She called from behind him.

            "You'll see!" He called back, obviously enjoying Videl's frustration. "We're almost there." Videl just sighed impatiently and continued on in Gohan's wake. A few minutes later, Gohan shot downwards, towards the ground. Videl followed suit. She landed and looked around. They were in a small forest glade. Tall trees ringed the clearing, and a small waterfall babbled down an outcropping of rocks and into a stream. 

            "It's…beautiful…" Videl gasped, awed by the place she was in. 

            "Yeah." Gohan agreed simply. "I found it along time ago, when I was little, and sometimes I just come here to think." Videl continued to admire her surroundings as Gohan strolled over towards the stream. He knelt down and dipped his fingers into the water, checking the temperature. Videl glanced over at him, to see what he was doing, and an idea of an evil sort entered her mind. She crept quickly and quietly towards the oblivious Gohan. He started to stand up, but was rudely interrupted by Videl's foot on his back. She pushed, and Gohan toppled over into water.  He surfaced, sputtering a bit and grinning. 

            "Oh, it looks like someone wants to play." He said evilly as he crept out of the water towards Videl. 

            "Gohan no!" She giggled as she ran way from him. Gohan moved at the same slow, stalking pace.

            "There's no escape for you, Videl." He said, laughter apparent in his eyes. In a flash, Gohan was in front of Videl. She squeaked in surprise as Gohan picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. She pounded on his back in a mock attempt at escape. Her efforts, however, were cut short as Gohan dropped her gently into the stream. She shrieked as she hit the water, and quickly pulled herself back to the surface. Her hand lashed out and grabbed Gohan's ankle, and he allowed her to pull him in. He came up behind her, and slid his arms around her waist. They both laid back, floating gently in the water. Videl sighed happily and craned her neck back to look at Gohan, and he gazed back, eyes full of love. She placed one of her hands on top of his, and reached back with her other harm to tenderly caress Gohan's face. 

            They laid there for a few minutes more, Videl's eyes closed, enjoying the moment. Her white shirt had become almost translucent in the water, and she shivered. Gohan looked down at this sudden movement, and noticed that Videl's black bra was clearly visible through her shirt. (A/N: I'm gonna have a little fun here…heh heh heh.) She shivered again, and without opening her eyes, said:

            "I'm cold."

            "Then why don't I warm you up?" Gohan responded playfully. Videl wriggled from his grasp and turned over, still on top of him but now facing him. She lowered her face slowly towards his. He rose slightly to meet her, and their lips parted slightly. Gohan placed his hands on Videl's thighs, and ran his hands slowly up her sides. His thumbs hooked the end of her shirt as he went up, and he pulled it up until it was at her head. She pulled back from him slightly, allowing him to pull her shirt off completely. He tossed it aside and out of the river, and it landed with a wet _plop _on the grass. She kissed him again, and he slid his hands up her back to fiddle with her bra.

_How do I do this? _He thought to himself. _Maybe if I… no…_

Videl broke the kiss for a moment. "You have to slide the ends towards each other and then unhook it." She said before placing her lips back on his. 

_Ah ha! _Gohan thought triumphantly to himself. _Now, if I slide it off one elbow I can pull it off the other one…_ (A/N: I had trouble with that same kind of bra with one of my former girlfriends. Just thought I'd gloat a little. *Does dance of gloatage* Mmmk back to the story.) Gohan pulled the troublesome garment free and it floated away down the river.

"Hi –ya!" Hercule yelled as he punched a board in two. "Ohhhh yeah!" His yells of strength and self-appreciation echoed in the outdoor courtyard where he was training. It was a nice day, so he had decided to train outside. A small, natural stream babbled off to one side of the courtyard, where it came in through a small opening in the wall. Hercule was distracted as something black floated through the hole in the stream and came to rest in the small pond where the stream ended. 

            "What's that?" Hercule asked out loud to no one in particular. He walked over to examine this strange object. He knelt down and pulled it out of the river. But when he realized what it was, he blushed brightly and dropped it.

            "Oh my goodness! It's a bra!" He stared at it nervously for a moment before something dawned on him. "Wait a minute. That looks like the bra I bought Videl for her birthday last year!" (A/N: OK I'm not sure if it's weird for girls' fathers to buy them underwear but if it is sorry, but it makes my little joke work. So deal with it.) "But that must mean…Videl's with that boy! The one that…ahem…beat me. I've got to put a stop to this!" And with that, Hercule vaulted the wall and began to follow the river towards Gohan and Videl's current location.

Alright that's it for now. Sorry again that it took so long. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and remember to leave more, as they are always appreciated.


	7. Of Hercule's Running and Gohan's Cunning

Storm: Holy shniekies it's been awhile. I apologize profusely for the long wait, but I've been really busy and I'm just a lazy guy. But anyway, here's the next chapter. A bit on the short side, but I promise there's more to come soon. Oh yeah, check out my other original story, Leonidus. 

Videl's eyes opened slowly and she pulled away from Gohan, grinning softly. He rolled off of her, and climbed out of the river, offering Videl a hand to help her out. She took it, and walked over to pick up her sopping shirt. She shook her head at it, and bent over to pick it up. She pulled the dripping garment over her head, raising her ki slightly to dry herself off. She walked over to where Gohan had situated himself against a rock, and sank slowly into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her slowly. Their kiss was cut short however, by what sounded like a large, stupid animal trampling its way through the woods. (A/N: Ahem. Bet you can't guess who's coming…) Hercule leapt over a bush and flew into the clearing, much to the surprise of Videl and Gohan. 

"Videl! Where are you?!" Hercule boomed across the clearing, not seeing her and Gohan just behind him. Videl cursed softly and ducked into the woods. Before Gohan could follow, however, he was spotted by Hercule.

"Hey! You! You're the punk who stole my daughter! It was just a fluke that you beat me earlier – a lucky break really. I could beat you with my eyes closed! You know…" Gohan sighed as Hercule continued to ramble on. "So anyway, now we fight!" Hercule finished, and launched himself at Gohan. Gohan sighed again and sidestepped, poking Hercule in the back as he flew past. Hercule slammed into the ground, winded and unconscious. Gohan grinned and ran off to find Videl. He located her shortly, and explained that her father was on the ground in the meadow unconscious.

"You beat him again?!" Videl exclaimed. "How'd you do it?" (A/N: Um let's see I know I put that Videl knows Gohan is a Saiya-jin, but let's assume, to make the story more interesting, that she doesn't know he's super strong, only that he can shoot energy. Alright? Alright.) 

"Um…he tripped on a rock…and um…uh…fell and…went to unconsciousness?" Gohan stammered. "Um…yes…that's what happened."

"You're a really bad liar, Son Gohan. I know you're hiding something from me. And unless you tell me, I'm going to have to punish you." With that, she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He wrapped one arm around her waist and scooped her legs up with the other, and lifted gently into the air, soaring towards home.

A/N: Hey all. Please review, and LEAVE ME ANY IDEAS YOU MAY HAVE. Thanks all, peace, and Happy Holidays.


	8. Of Darting Flights and Gohan's Might

Aight all here's the next chapter. I couldn't think of a title, so if you guys have any ideas please tell me!!!

Storm: Another brilliant work, if I do say so myself. 

J-rose: Psh, yeah right. Like a monkey with a typewriter couldn't do better than this.

Storm: Go ahead then.

J-rose: Fine then! I will! Hey wait a minute…

Storm: Right. While Rose attempts to figure out the subtle insult I directed towards her, lets get on with the story. Thanks to all my reviewers, please keep it up! 

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I probably ever own Dragon Ball Z or any subsidiaries (that was one of our vocabulary words for school!) associated therein.  

Gohan landed on the grass outside his home, Videl still clutched in his arms. She had fallen asleep somewhere over South City, and had been out since. Gohan walked softly inside, tipping the door open with his toe, and floated gently up the stairs to his room. He laid Videl carefully down on the bed and crept back downstairs. Just as he reached the kitchen, Goten came bounding in, followed by an angry Chi-Chi. 

"GOTEN! YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" Chi-Chi bellowed, storming past Gohan. "Oh, hi, Honey." she said to Gohan as she whipped past.

"Mom! Can you keep it down?! Videl's asleep upstairs!" Gohan yelled at Chi-Chi's back.

"It's ok, Gohan." a sleepy voice said from the top of the stairs. Videl meandered down to stand next to Gohan. She yawned. "I'm up."

"Hi, Videl!" Chi-Chi's voice shouted from the other room. She reappeared, a struggling Goten caught under her arm. He giggled madly, trying desperately to get away.

Gohan leaned close to Videl, whispering in her ear. "Let's get out of hear. We don't want to be around when my mom is mad." Videl gave a small nod, and they slowly crept sideways towards the back door. (A/N: Ok I couldn't think of anything that Goten could have done so I'm making this chapter interactive! You just think of whatever mischievous deed you'd like to see our little demi-Saiya-jin get into, and stick it in text! Isn't that fun?) Fortunately, Goten managed to free himself, and their escape went unnoticed. Just as they were leaving, Chi-Chi opened a cabinet, producing her new and improved Frying Pan of Doom and Destruction. She raised it high above her head and threw it at the still fleeing Goten. It hit him squarely in the back of the head, and he fell to the floor. Chi-Chi picked up her Frying Pan, Bane of Saiya-jins, and twirled it around her finger, blowing gently on the tip. (A/N: Western movie type thing if you didn't get that…)

"Have fun, Gohan!" She called over her shoulder as Gohan and Videl left the house. 

"How do moms do that?" Gohan muttered to himself. Videl situated herself under a tree, and Gohan sank down next to her. She laid back, resting her head in his lap. 

"So, Gohan…" She started, looking innocently up at him.

"Yeah?" He replied absent-mindedly. 

"How did you beat my father?" This caught Gohan off guard. 

"Well, Videl." Gohan began, looking seriously at her. "I could tell you that, but then I'd have to kill you." Videl glared up at him. "Ok, ok." He said. "I'll tell you what. If you can catch me, then I'll tell you." With that, he soared into the air, leaving Videl lying surprised on the ground. She cursed to herself, then took off after him. Gohan teased Videl for nearly an hour, darting through the air, hiding in easily accessible places and then getting away just when Videl thought she had him, and generally just making Videl mad. Gohan finally lost her, and stopped for a moment to catch his breath. Videl spotted him from high up in the air, and sank to the ground about a hundred feet behind him. She lowered her ki, and crept silently up behind him. She tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned around, fear apparent on his face. She pounced on him, knocking the shocked Saiya-jin to the ground. 

"Tell me." She whispered softly to him.

"Alright." He said uneasily. "It's like this… my father was an alien from the planet Vegeta. He was a part of a race of warriors, called the Saiya-jins. Now there is only one true Saiya-jin left, Vegeta, and some demi-Saiya-jins, like me, my brother, and Trunks, Vegeta's son. 

"What happened to the Saiya-jins?" Videl asked.

"All of them but five were killed by a tyrant named Frieza. They were all off planet when Frieza destroyed it. Three more were killed by my father, Piccolo, Krillin, and myself. Frieza continued to terrorize the universe. It was my father who put a stop to him on Namek, Piccolo's home planet. Namek was destroyed, but some of the Namekians were saved, and sent to a new planet to start a new life."

"What happened to your father?" Videl questioned.

"He was killed by Cell. If it wasn't for him none of us would be here right now. It's my fault he died. I could have saved him."

"Gohan…you couldn't have done anything against Cell. Even my father had trouble defeating him." Videl said soothingly.

"Your father did nothing." Gohan said quietly.

"What?" Videl asked, confused.

"I killed Cell. I was that little boy there that day."

"But you can't be…" Videl began. But she was cut off as a strong, golden light began emanating from Gohan. His hair went to a deep shade of yellow, and his power surged, pushing Videl back. She covered her eyes with her arm, blocking the small rocks that were flying at her. 

"No way…" she muttered as Gohan powered back down. "So all these years I've been living a lie. But somehow, I knew my father couldn't have defeated Cell. He just doesn't seem capable of that kind of power." She sat back, letting everything register in her mind. "Look, Gohan, I need to take some time to think about all of this. I'll…I'll see you later." With that, she got up and flew slowly away.

"Videl, wait!" Gohan yelled after her, but she kept going. Gohan stood there sadly, watching her float slowly away until she was out of sight. He turned slowly, and headed back towards the house.

Storm: Ahaha! That's all you get for now, because I am the author and you are but the reader! I hold supreme power! Tremble before me! Alrighty then sorry about that. Anyway please leave reviews. I'm not going to update until I have 75, so review, and then tell a friend and have them review! Peace all, later. 


	9. Of Thinking Sessions and Love Confession...

            Storm: Greetings all. Sorry for the long update, been really busy with friends and school and all that. So anyway here's the next chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers and keep it up.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything even remotely associated with Dragon Ball Z, but would gladly accept the rights to it.

Gohan walked slowly back towards the house, brushing quickly past his mother and upstairs to his room. He threw himself facedown onto the bed, sighing heavily. His mind racing with thoughts of Videl, and after what seemed like hours, he finally drifted off to sleep. 

            Gohan awoke the next morning feeling worse than he had the previous day. He wandered slowly downstairs, and sat down heavily at the table. Chi-Chi quickly dished him out a large breakfast, but he barely touched it.  

            "I'm not hungry, mom." Gohan said, getting up. He pushed the door open, letting himself outside before Chi-Chi could protest. He lifted himself into the air, and flew slowly towards his meadow in the forest.

            Meanwhile, at Hercule Mansion, Videl was in a similar state of anguish. She had been walking the grounds of the mansion for several hours, trying to clear her head. She had realized that she didn't care that Gohan was an alien, although she was a little upset that he had kept it from her for so long. 

            "I mean, he's still the same guy…" Videl said aloud to herself. "I just know more about him now. That doesn't change anything. Right?" She turned a corner and bumped into her father.

            "Oh, hey sweetie!" Hercule said enthusiastically. "I was just working on my new move! I bet I can beat anyone now! Tell your, ahem, boyfriend that I want a rematch." Hercule then leaned close, whispering in Videl's ear. "Don't really tell him that, OK Videl? The servants are right there, and I have to make a good impression."  Videl stared at her father in utter disbelief.

            "I'm leaving." She said with a dismissive wave of her hand. She glided into the air and towards the clearing Gohan had taken her to the day before, hoping to find an answer there.

            Gohan landed softly in the meadow, his thoughts still revolving solely around Videl. He settled himself on top of a large, flat rock, his favorite place to sit and think. But no sooner had he made himself comfortable than he sensed a rapidly approaching ki. He quickly flipped backwards, landing behind the rocks just as Videl touched down. Gohan peeked out from behind the rocks, eyes widening in shock as he saw who had interrupted his meditation. He muttered a curse under his breath, and stood up. Videl took a defensive step backwards, but stopped when she realized it was Gohan. 

            "I'll leave." Gohan said in a monotone voice, taking a step towards the trees. 

            "Gohan, wait!" Videl yelled. Gohan stopped walking, but did not respond. He slowly turned to face her, arms crossed. 

            Videl took a deep breath, trying to sort out her thoughts into words. "Look, Gohan, I don't care that you're an alien, and I don't care that you beat Cell. All I care about is you. I…I love you, Gohan." (A/N: The big three words. Mmm…how delicious!) Gohan slowly took a step towards Videl. He still didn't speak, but leaned down and gently kissed Videl. "I love you too." He said softly. He sat down on the rock, pulling Videl down onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around hiis neck and nestled her head into his chest. They sat like this for quite a while before either said anything. Videl readjusted herself so she could look Gohan in the eyes.

            "We have school tomorrow." She said.

            A/N: Aight that's it. Tell me if you think it's a good idea for them to go back to school or not. Thanks again for all the reviews!


	10. Of Gohan's Pants and a Fighting Chance

            Storm: Hey, how you guys doin'? It's taken me a bit, but I think this came out alright. Thanks a lot to all my reviewers, and keep it up!

            J-Rose: Yeah, yeah. Enough with the formalities! Let's get your sorry butt rollin' and get on with the story!

            Storm: Sheesh! I don't exactly remember you helpin' me with this chapter. 

            J-Rose: Um…I had to wash my hair…

            Storm: For three weeks?

            J-Rose: Um…yeah?

            Storm: Ok then! Let's go!

            Note:  The song lyrics are in _Italics._  Just so you guys know.     

            Disclaimer: The author, sadly enough, does not own Dragon Ball Z or anything associated therein, except for a cool poster in his room. He also does not have any rights to the song _Party Up in Here_ by DMX.

Gohan awoke the next morning to the sound of Goten's laughing outside. He glanced at the clock to discover that his alarm had not rung. 

            "Damn it." He muttered under his breath. He stumbled out of bed, wearing boxers and an undershirt. He opened his closet door, groping groggily for a shirt. Pulling one over his head, the young Demi-Saiya-jin wandered downstairs.

            A few minutes later, the bedroom door opened, revealing Gohan with a sheepish smile plastered his face. He opened the closet door again, searching through the articles of clothing that littered the ground.

            "Can't get far without these." He said, picking up some pants. He reached into the pocket, pulling out his school badge and ID card. Grinning to himself, he walked back out of the room.

            Meanwhile, miles away at Hercule Mansion, Videl Satan was getting ready for her day back to school. She, too, was running late, and was expecting Gohan's arrival at any moment. The doorbell rang downstairs, and she scuttled down to answer it. She opened the door, a comb in her mouth, and a shirt in each hand.

            "Wish dof dese do yu dink I shoulf wear?" she said through the comb, not even looking at Gohan. She glanced up to see what he thought, only to discover that he had arrived devoid of trousers. She dropped everything as she fell back laughing. Gohan looked down at her, puzzled.

            "What's so funny, Videl?" Gohan said, looking rather bewildered.

            Videl recovered for a moment. "Gohan…did you know that you're not wearing any pants?" she asked, still stifling laughter.

            "What are you talking about?" Gohan said, looking down. "By George, you're right!" 

            "C'mon, Gohan." Videl said, leading him upstairs, still shaking her head in disbelief. They walked into her father's room. Videl disappeared into the closet. She popped out a moment later, a rather large pair of baggy pants clutched in her hand.

            "Put these on, big guy." She said, tossing the pants to Gohan.  He frowned at them, but pulled them on anyway.

            "Hey, Videl?" Gohan said uncertainly. "Is there any chance of my getting a belt to go with these?" Videl clicked her tongue in annoyance, but dived back into the closet, reappearing with a large, black belt dangling from her hand. 

            "Great." Gohan muttered as he slipped the belt on. They returned to Videl's room, and after a few more minutes of preparation, they were ready to go. Gohan opened the window, and gestured for Videl to go first.

            "Ladies first." He said, grinning.

            "My hero." Videl shot back, rather sarcastically. They hopped out the window and soared off towards Orange Star High School.

            They landed in an alley about a block from the school. As they emerged onto the sidewalk, they spotted Erasa and Sharpener. Erasa waved enthusiastically, and Sharpener just nodded in acknowledgement of their presence.

            "What were you guys doin' back there?" He asked curiously.

            "Ooh!" Erasa squealed excitedly. "Are you two guys a couple now? 'Cause that would be so cool! I mean, you two guys are like perfect. I mean, you have so much in common. I mean, you guys both have black hair and…" She continued babbling for the remainder of the walk up to the school. 

            The rest of the first day back passed fairly uneventfully. The final bell found Videl and Gohan packing up to go home for the day. They exited into the hall, catching up with Erasa. Sharpener joined them shortly from his class. The four friends exited out the main doors, laughing and talking. As they walked, a big guy walking the other way ran into Gohan. 

            "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you. Please forgive me." Gohan said, impeccably polite as always.

            "Yo, foo, yous ran into me. Yous best be watchin' where yous is goin'." The large, and apparently rather stupid teen said, shoving Gohan.

            "Yeah, thas' right dawg." Someone said from behind Gohan. Gohan turned to see a small, white guy with a beanie over his eyes. "You ran into my home boy Trikky G. That ain't smart of you, homes."

            "Thas right!" Another inside out Oreo (A/N: An inside out Oreo is a white guy spouting Ebonics.) said, walking up behind Trikky. Trikky shoved Gohan again, challenge obvious in his eyes. Trikky took a swing at Gohan. Gohan sighed heavily and dodged. 

            "Better get back, guys." Gohan said to his friends behind them. Meanwhile, the action was drawing quite a crowd. Someone had even stopped in their car to watch, stereo still blasting DMX loudly. Gohan dodged another blow as the lyrics began to float across the field to where they were fighting. 

            …_Y'all gonna make me lose my mind, up in here (up in here)._

            Gohan ducked under another blow, this time from the Oreo, not out of necessity, but simply because he could. Still low from his duck, he placed his hands on the ground, swinging his legs around to knock Oreo's out from under him. Oreo fell with a loud thump.

            _…Y'all gonna make go all out, up in here (up in here)._

Gohan came out of his spin, and propelled himself upwards, feet first, towards Trikky, hitting him directly in the chest. Trikky stumbled and fell back, but quickly regained his composure. In the meantime, Gohan had regained his feet and was squaring off against the beanie guy, who had produced a knife from somewhere in his enormously baggy pants. He lunged at Gohan, who, in a flash, stepped aside. 

_            …Y'all gonna make me lose my cool, up in here (up in here)._

            Gohan grabbed Beanie's wrist, flipping him easily. He landed face first on the cement behind Gohan with a sickening _crunch._ Trikky G had taken Gohan's distraction with Beanie guy as an invitation to charge. Gohan, facing the other ways, sensed him and back flipped through the air, landing behind a very confused Trikky. Gohan whistled. Trikky turned, surprise apparent on his face. Gohan snapped his leg up, catching Trikky full in the stomach. Trikky sailed into the air. Gohan turned to Videl and grinned, just as Trikky reached the peak of his ascent. He hit the ground just as the final lyrics of the song were reaching the battlefield.

            _…Ain't nothin' y'all can do now._

            A/N: Hey, what up all. This was my first attempt at making a detailed fight scene, so I hope it came out all right. I thought the DMX lyrics might add a nice touch. Anyway, tell me what you guys think! Review! Tell your friends to review! C'mon! You can do it! 

            Peace


End file.
